Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-6r^{5}+2r^{3}) - ( -2r^{5}-r^{4}) - ( -7r^{5}-4r^{4}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(-6r^{5}+2r^{3}) + (2r^{5}+r^{4}) + (7r^{5}+4r^{4})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-6r^{5}+2r^{3} + 2r^{5}+r^{4} + 7r^{5}+4r^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ - {6 r^5} + {2 r^3} + {2 r^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^4} + {7 r^5} + \color{#DF0030}{4 r^4} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -6 + 2 + 7 ) r^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^4} + { 2 r^3} $ Add the coefficients. $3r^{5}+5r^{4}+2r^{3}$